2016 Christmas event
The 2016 Christmas event is an original Old School RuneScape event. Rewards from the event include the new sack of presents, the giant present and the snow globe. The event started on 14 December 2016. Walkthrough Starting Head north of Port Sarim and you will find Holly and Ivy. Speak to Holly. Ask to speak with her boss, and she will teleport you to Mount Quidamortem. The Christmas Factory Speak to Holly again, ask her where her boss is and she'll say her boss is called Carol and is found inside the cave, where the Christmas Factory is located, to north-west. Head inside the cave and talk to Carol right by the entrance. Finish the conversation and head back to Holly. Holly suggests you find Carol a Christmas present in the cave. Go back into the cave, and head to the north-east corner. At the corner, there will be storage chests. Open the large storage chest to find a battered teddy. Head back to the cave entrance and give this to Carol. Show the battered teddy to Carol, and she will say it is not important to her and that the business targets must be met. Go outside and speak to Holly once again. Holly will tell you to find a Christmas gift inside the cave. She tells you to talk to the workers in the cave to find the right present. Creating the present ''Note: The next part is random for each player.'' Talk to the coworkers around the factory and find out what Carol likes. You only need two coworkers to tell you what Carol wants: the colour and the item. Item: *Hates round things = Marionette *Likes round things = Bouncy ball *Likes getting her point across = Paper hat Colours: *Likes the swamp = Green *Likes clear blue skies = Blue *Likes red sunset = Red Grab the unfinished item you need from the pile and dye it to the colour Carol wants. Unpainted marionettes are in crates found west of the factory, deflated bouncy balls are in crates north of the factory and blank paper hats are on the floor by the entrance of the factory. If you are asked give Carol a marionette or paper hat, use the item on the coloured cauldrons nearby to dye them the right colour. If you are asked to give her a ball, you must inflate it first by using it on the bellows near the deflated bouncy ball crates, creating a bouncy ball of the colour chosen. Next, use the item on Carol. She will tell you if the item used was the right item. However, she will not change her mind. Return outside and talk to Holly again. Speak with Holly, select to text to talk with the Oracle, and watch the short cutscene. Talk to Holly again. Holly will tell you to talk to Carol about the future of Ulina. Return to Holly once again and she will suggest to find a bedsheet and dress yourself as a ghost. Go to the factory, head to the north-east corner, and search the beds on the floor to get a sheet. Talk to Carol while wearing the sheet. Carol will change her ways and leave the factory. Talk to Holly. She is annoyed at the player for making Carol leave, and all they wanted was better working conditions. They no longer have anyone to manage deliveries and shipping, saying that the player has ruined Christmas. The player suggests that Diango can help save Christmas. Holly commands the player to talk to Diango in Draynor Village. Teleport out of the event and head to Draynor Village. Talk to Diango, and ask him about Christmas workers. Then go back and talk to Holly and she will reward you for your help. Event completed! Rewards After completing this event players will receive: *Two Partyhat sets *Two Santa hats *Two Christmas crackers *A Snow globe *A Sack of presents *A Giant present *Other rewards from previous events, which can be claimed by speaking to Diango: **Yo-yo **Bobble hat **Bobble scarf **Jester hat **Jester scarf **Tri-jester hat **Tri-jester scarf **Woolly hat **Woolly scarf **Red marionette **Green marionette **Blue marionette **Wintumber tree **Reindeer hat **Black partyhat **Rainbow partyhat **Santa outfit **Antisanta outfit **Black santa hat **Inverted santa hat Trivia *During the event, several monsters appeared with holiday items on, such as imps wearing white partyhats and Cows wearing santa hats and a big red nose. Many skilling and boss pets, including the pet rock can also be seen wearing christmas holiday items.